ravine_comicfandomcom-20200215-history
Nebezial Asheri
Former husband to Freya, brother to Melchial, and father to Calisto, Nebezial was once called Raven of the North and the hero of the Alliance. He is now often referred to as the cursed or mad king, and has bound himself in marriage to Delphi Bellarya. Personality The dragonblood that caused Nebezial's mutation is still very much active, and as a result if left uncontrolled he tends to easily lose his temper and can behave wildly. History The younger of two brothers, Nebezial won the kingship of Aphelion through a test of worth rather than an act of violence. He proved his power by sealing a Wanderer's weapon, Magradan. He named his elder brother Melchial general of his armies, knowing his brother had the better mind for it. When the threat of a Necryte fell upon the lands of Ravine, the Eani agreed that an alliance was needed. A special alliance in which an Eani would unite with one that would prove him or herself as the most powerful mage of the time. With the Eani's immortality granted to such a mage, that person would come close to the limitless power of a necryte. The man chosen was Nebezial Asheri, and he was married to Freya of Stelladeen. For twenty-five years the threat of Necryte Varda was contained to the western continent of Krannad. News of his terrible victories often came to the continent of Ravine, and then finally his terrible armies arrived. Varda found what he was after, and on the Ravenora Plateau he was to claim his prize. However, his plans failed. He was slain by Nebezial's brother Melchial on the battlefield. Unfortunately peace would not follow this. Freya was murdered and Nebezial poisoned. However, instead of the dragonblood killing Nebezial, it changed him into a dark an twisted monster. Driven by grief at the loss of Freya, Nebezial sought out Delphi of Bellarya in order to bring his wife back to life. Three years after the fall of Varda, Nebezial met his former friend (and his daughter's betrothed) Azriel on the field of battle. His people were divided between following the now corrupted King who had once been their hero, the Raven of the North, or the General Azriel and Princess Calisto. During a battle with Azriel, Nebezial went to make the finishing blow - only to find his daughter had warped herself into the path of the blade with a spell. Calisto died on the battlefield, and with her died the last pieces of Nebezial's sanity. Casting a massive meteor spell, Nebezial ruined the battlefield and dug up what was beneath: the slumbering Delphi of Bellarya. Waking her, Nebezial claimed her hand in marriage and her power, and proclaimed her his queen. He demanded everyone swear their loyalty to the sin of the Eani. From where he had been forging wyverns in the Gudrun Caverns, Nebezial received word that Alven Silverlake had arrived with a message from Lady Delphi. Alven passed on Delphi's words, but demanded to know what plans the Palladians were supposedly clueless to - as the general of Wranthorn, he needed to know the plans and was no mere delivery boy. This clash of wills culminated in the two drawing blades on one another, before they agreed to start things over. Nebezial gave his name to Alven, and asked him to join him in his plans: kill the one called Azhi Damanul, the god beneath the mountain. Appearance The dragonblood poison mutated Nebezial from a once human and handsome appearance. Now he has no nose - as dragons have no noses, those are always the first things to go in mutations of their blood - an eight tentacle tails. In addition, his hands are clawed. Abilities He has eight Shivas-made swords meant to be used with his tails. He usually uses his human hands to wield a caster scythe, the Scythe of Magradan.Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Sharah Category:Wanderers